1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical device coverings and more particularly pertains to a protective stethoscope cover for enclosing portions of a stethoscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of medical device coverings is known in the prior art. More specifically, medical device coverings heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art medical device coverings include U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,314; U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,265; U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,368; U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,046; U.S. Design Pat. No. 349,959; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 344,798.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a protective stethoscope cover for enclosing portions of a stethoscope which includes a center sound tube cover receiving a center sound tube of a stethoscope, a head cover positionable over a head of the stethoscope, and a cover flap extending over an upper end of the center sound tube cover and between lateral sound tubes of the stethoscope to preclude unintentional engagement with hair.
In these respects, the protective stethoscope cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enclosing portions of a stethoscope.